


La circulation (The traffic jam)

by lonely_night



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Voice (France) RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Florent is hilarious, I really love Zazie, M/M, Matt is suggestive, Traffic Jams, Whoops that just gave the plot away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night
Summary: After a tiring day on The Voice, Mika and Andy end up stuck in a very annoying traffic jam and find out how annoyingly-suggestive Matt can be, as well as how generally banterous Florent can be. Basically, they find a way to make the traffic jam a bit more fun!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know not many English people will read this as it is The Voice FRANCE after all, so I am thinking of translating this into French at some point.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think, people! :)

Zazie smiled to herself on her way back home after an exhausting but none the less exhilarating day filming The Voice: le plus belle voix. She always liked to give the show its full title because otherwise people might mistake it for English or American and not French at all.

  
She was extremely proud of how much the show had grown to be honest. A few nights ago she'd glanced at some of them other countries 'best auditions ever' on YouTube and had to admit that they were nothing compared to what they saw on a day-to-day basis on the French voice.

  
There had been lots of amazing auditions this year, really.  
Right from the first set of contestants there was so much potential. There were a particular few that stood out to her, of course there was, but all of them had been far higher than the standards in other countries.  
'Tectum', singing Mika's song 'over my shoulder' had really given her something to think about. She still couldn't believe she hadn't turned. Couldn't believe no one had turned. It was ridiculous really.  
When she told Mika it was her favourite song that he had ever sung and had entwined his hand with hers for a moment, she had felt him shaking with the emotion of the song. Oh why hadn't they turned?

  
Zazie sighed and continued walking. Best to focus on the positive rather than the dreams of the young people they had crushed... 'wow, that was optimistic, Zazie', she muttered to herself.  
Well, obviously they had seen some amazing people perform for them.  
And in between that, they had, with the help of Niko -bless his golden heart- skyped Jen (who was just as sweet and supportive as always), and at one point, Garou which was purely lovely and it was brilliant to see them again, even through a screen and on the other side of France.

  
Matt -M.Pokora- the new judge had settled in brilliantly into their little family and they were all getting on like a house on fire. In short, they were all having a brilliant time. Always good to hear.

Mika yawned. He'd had a whole day of admittedly very intense filming on the voice and he was exhausted. Admittedly, he'd been filming with Matt, Florent and Zazie which had made the day a whole lot more bearable and they'd even skyped Jenifer and at one point, Garou during some of their breaks. But, if he was being honest, all Mika wanted now was to get home and to get to bed.

Andy had spent the day doing basically nothing unless you count staring into nothing and being bored out of your skull as doing something. But, because he was the ever dutiful, immensely amazing boyfriend, he was on his way to pick up Mika. In honesty, this was the best part of his day. Although, as he'd just lamented, his day wasn't exactly eventful. In his head, Andy changed it to, 'in honesty, this was the best part of every single day away from Mika' -getting to see him again.

Andy pulled up in front of The Voice studios. Mika grinned at the sight of the car and waved goodbye to Matt who was just heading off himself, before opening the car door and getting in. Andy smiled at him,  
"Hey, Mikachu," he said fondly, but wasn't able to get any more words out before Mika had turned around slightly in his seat and kissed him sweetly. Andy sighed with happiness- he'd been waiting for this the whole day.

  
Although, unfortunately for Andy, it didn't last long as, out of the corner of his eye, a very recognisable person was making love hearts though the car window. With a lot of effort, Andy ended the kiss to try to glare sternly at Florent who was grinning, but only started laughing as Florent wiggled his eyebrows up and down.  
Mika rolled down the car window and mimed shooting a gun at Florent as he wailed "I was getting laid!"  
Florent laughed, "well I thought I'd better stop it before Andy regretted it," he joked, if anything, his smile had got wider, "right, I'm off guys, have a good evening... but remember, Andy," he whispered in a low tone, "I won't be here to protect you from this madman, so watch your back!"  
All three of them laughed and Florent waved as they drove off.

"So, how was your day?" Mika asked Andy.  
Andy always loved Mika for asking him about his day first even though Mika's was bound to have been far more interesting -it showed he cared. Today was no exception.  
"Rubbish," replied Andy, grinning, "how was yours?"  
"Great!" Mika said enthusiastically, "there were some awesome talents and-"  
'PING!!'  
Mika's phone went off. Mika glared at the phone as if it had personally offended him and made to turn it off. Andy stopped him.  
"You'd better get it, just in case."  
Sighing, Mika took his boyfriend's advice and looked at his phone.  
"Oh, its from Florent," he said, smiling, "and he says... to ' _take the long route home as there is awful traffic and we'll be stuck in it for hours_..." Mika trailed off.

Andy looked at Mika.  
Mika looked at Andy.

Andy turned the radio on, " _oui, il y a beaucoup de circulation!!! Quel dommage!_ " burbled the 'traffic and travel' news, happily oblivious to Andy and Mika's growing dread of the incoming 'circulation'.  
Andy turned the radio off in despair, unable to listen to the squealing tones any longer.

The car turned the next corner.

And stopped dead.

In front of them was the biggest traffic jam that either of them had ever seen.  
Cars were rammed up against each other in order to convince their crying drivers that they had moved more than one step in the past hour. Truly desperate drivers had actually got out of their cars to walk home, and some people were, in true French fashion, eating baguettes and cheese on the roofs of their vehicles. Curses were being hurled left, right, and centre.  
"Merde!" swore Andy in frustration as they joined the long, ever-growing, endless line of cars containing drivers that were really weeping in despair.  
Mika hadn't even been in the traffic jam for over a minute and he already wanted to put his head in his hands and wail.

'PING!!'

Mika's phone went off. Again.  
"Putain," muttered Andy, already at his wits end, "a text from Matt saying 'oh, by the way, your house has been destroyed and your family killed' really couldn't make this any worse right now."  
Mika tried not to smile at Andy's frustration - he really was very cute when he was angry.  
Unlocking his phone, Mika saw that the text was from Zazie. He read it aloud to Andy, " _Hey Mikachu! It was a great day today! Have a good evening with Andy ;) - you deserve it! Bisous à toi et Andy!! xx_ "

Andy smiled. "Well, at least someone cares about us," he joked.  
Mika laughed, "I better reply to that text Florent sent, it might get us some sympathy."

A couple of minutes later of no movement and both of them almost bulldozing into the car in front in an effort to break the boredom, Mika got a text back from Florent.

'PING!!' squealed Mika's phone.

Mika almost jumped out of his skin in surprise at the noise and Andy, who admittedly was trying not to fall asleep, hit his head on the top of the car roof in shock at the sudden noise.  
"I really have to change that alert," remarked Mika conversationally as Andy rubbed his head, looking rather dejected and slightly depressed.  
Trying to keep the grin off his face, Mika glanced at his phone to see Florent's text: " _oops! Have fun!! I've just heard on the radio that it'll be at least an hour until you make any movement at all! Enjoy yourselves ;) I've let Matt know as well and we're both laughing ourselves silly!_  
 _À bientôt! Oh wait, I won't! :-P  
Florent (you love me really!)_.

Mika raised an eyebrow at the text and Andy resorted to fake-crying on Mika's shoulder wailing "no one loves us!!!!!"  
They sat there both mock-crying until the dreaded sound came again.

'PING!!'

"Nooooo!" screamed Mika dramatically as he reached for his phone. This time, the text was from Matt.  
It read: " _hey Mika! So Florent told me u were stuck In A traffic Jam! LOL!! Well I'm sure you + Andy can do some things to amuse yourself right? *wink, wink* have fun!!!!"_

Mika groaned. Matt's text-speak really was awful.

"Huh..." murmured Andy in Mika's ear, "so... what do you think Matt means when he says 'some things to amuse ourselves'?"  
Mika sighed, "Andy, you are seriously going to resort to sex because you're that bored?!"  
However, Mika's head was singing of other things, and he had to admit, maybe things that Matt had been suggesting.

Andy tactfully ignored Mika's protest and preceded to comb his hands through his boyfriends hair.  
"That doesn't answer my question," whispered Andy seductively.  
"Oh, I don't know," replied Mika, giving in without much convincing needed, "maybe... this?" He asked, kissing Andy on the cheek, "or... this?" He wondered, kissing Andy gently on the nose, "or... how about... this?" Mika said cheekily as he trailed a series of light kisses down Andy's throat, making his boyfriend moan in response.  
"Yes, maybe that," replied Andy, his voice tight as he tried to keep some slight handle on the situation.  
"But I suppose, he could also have meant this..." debated Mika, walking his hands down Andy's front and under Andy's top, his warm hands giving his lover goosebumps.  
Andy took the hint and happily complied, lifting his shirt off and over his head, exposing his bare skin to Mika.  
Twisting towards his boyfriend, Mika touched Andy gently as he sucked on his nipple, making Andy groan in response before trailing some more kisses further down to his lover's trousers.   
"Better get these off, hey?" Asked Mika softly, and Andy nodded in agreement before kicking his trousers and then his boxers off.  
Mika stroked Andy's hard cock with his full attention before taking him in his mouth with reckless abandon. Andy almost forgot to keep breathing as Mika sucked on his cock, cupping his ball sacks in his hands and fondling him. Andy moaned loudly as Mika bobbed his head up and down rapidly.  
"Oh, Andy," groaned Mika, the vibrations from talking going straight to Andy's cock and making him gasp as his vision went slightly blurry.   
Andy realised he was on the edge of his release before he knew what was happening and he gasped out, "Mika, I'm gonna come-"  
"Come for me then, baby," murmured Mika encouragingly,  
That was all Andy needed and he came, jets of white streaking into his boyfriend's mouth who swallowed it all down expertly before coming up for air and whispering into his ear, "did that make 'la circulation' worth while?"

 


End file.
